E. Aster Bunnymund
Peter Cottontail |origin = Rise of the Guardians |species = Pooka |occupation = Easter Bunny Guardian of Hope |home = Warren, Australia |goal = Stop Pitch Black from bringing eternal darkness. To protect children of the world. |friends = Jack Frost North Toothiana Sandy Baby Tooth Mini-Fairies Jamie Bennett Sophie Bennett Pippa Caleb Claude, Monty Cupcake Katherine Yetis Elves Ombric Nightlight Man in the Moon |enemies = Jack Frost (formerly) Pitch Black Nightmares Fearlings Abby |powers = Open holes underground Plant manipulation |possessions = Boomerangs Exploding Easter eggs |fate = Goes off to the North Pole with the other Guardians |type_of_hero = Lagomorph, Anthropomorphic Hero }}E. Aster Bunnymund (mostly referred to as Bunny and known as the Easter Bunny worldwide) is the main tritagonist of the 2012 DreamWorks' animated film, Rise of the Guardians and a main character in the Guardians of Childhood book series. Background Early Life Bunny is the last of his kind, as Pitch Black killed off most of his race, leaving Bunny the only Pooka. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian of Childhood, bringers of light and hope to the children of the World. Bunny became the Guardian of Hope, and began hiding eggs for children to find. At an unknown point, he had a rivalry with Jack Frost, who caused the Blizzard of 1968. Personality Most of the time, Bunny is a cool and calm Pooka from Australia. However there's are several things that get under his skin, such as North saying Christmas is better than Easter, Pitch Black, and Jack Frost calling him a "kangaroo." Bunny is known for being stubborn, as he was known for holding a grudge against Jack Frost for accidentally setting off a winter during 1968 on Easter Sunday. Bunny is dedicated to his job to being a Guardian of Childhood, thinking best for Children by giving them hope. However, despite not having an experience with children up close, Bunny grows attached to Sophie Bennett while under the influence of Jack's magic snowflake. He tells her a tearful goodbye, admitting that he will miss her greatly and gives her eggs he painted for her as a goodbye present. Appearance Bunny is a 6'1 Pooka with grey-ish blue fur and green eyes, but without belief, he is reduced to a small bunny. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, and a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs Powers and Abilities * Rabbit Prowess: Bunny has Rabbit prowess, established in having incredible speed and jumps very well. * Power over Flora: Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up. In the Warren, he has various flowers and plants with magical abilities that help him paint and decorate his easter eggs. * Rabbit Holes: Bunny can create holes and underground tunnels tapping his foot on the ground. It usually leads him to the place he is trying to get at. He can also teleport other people with him. They usually leave a flower behind. * Immortality: Bunny is forever living, but is still capable of being killed. * Martial Arts: Bunny claims that he has a mastery in Tai-Chi with nerves of Steel. * Magic: Bunnymund clearly has access to magic, given his enchanted boomerangs and explosive easter eggs. * Master Boomerang Wielder:'''Bunnymund's weapons of choice are his enchanted boomerangs, and wields them with uncanny skill and swiftness. He can easily take down several Nightmares with them single-handedly, up-close or from a distance, making him a very versatile combatant. * '''Hope Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate hope the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund can sense and manipulate the hope, including the virtue, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hope, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Bunnymund's elaborately decorated Magic Eggs were designed to be little symbols of hope. * '''Gift of Life: '''Bunnymund is the Guardian of life and hope. He can bring his Sentinel Eggs to help him with his Easter tasks. * '''Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere.The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. * Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere. The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Animated Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Males